The invention relates to water purification equipment which is designed to kill all germs and microorganisms contained in water without the use of chemicals and without affecting the taste or odor of the water.
One of the most important considerations in selecting a habitation is the availability of a potable water supply. In the past impure sources of water have been treated with chemicals to render harmless the dangerous organisms. Such treatment is effective in removing the danger of disease to humans but a new problem is then created because of the residual chemical taste and odor which are unacceptable to many people. It would be highly desirable to be able to purify the water without imparting a chemical taste or odor.